


Constellations

by Bluepinky



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, Minor Violence, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: Just some Buckynat drabbles I started and will probably never finish.





	1. Barky (High School AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first Buckynat fic I wrote like 2 years ago. It’s nothing special or good, but I just wanted to share it for some sentimental reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU.  
> Because I'm a sucker for High School AUs

“Jesus fuck, Romanoff. Move your pretty ass,” Clint grinned at her from the car as she made her way down the stairs. Steve, who was sitting in the rider’s seat next to Clint, punched his shoulder.

“Fuck Rogers. Are your fists made of iron?” Clint wailed, rubbing his shoulder.

“Shut up, Clint. And anyway, since when are you so happy about the first day of school?” Natasha sat in the back seat, slamming the door a few times to shut it properly. She loved Steve’s car, especially because she helped him buy it. Giving him the few hundred bucks he was missing for his birthday, which made him think he was in some kind of debt to her.

Natasha would never took the money he offered to her whenever he made a little extra.

“How can you tell me to shut up and then ask me a question? Doesn’t make any sense… Right, Steve?”

“Steve,” Natasha looked at him in a review mirror and without another word Steve punched Clint’s shoulder again.

“Ow. What the fuck? C’mon man, there’s something seriously wrong with you,” Clint rubbed his shoulder again and made a point of siting as far away from Steve as possible

Steve gave Nat a little smile and she winked at him.

She didn’t know when this friendship between her and Steve got to this level, but she didn’t hate it.

“My cousin arives around 6. Can I count on you guys?” Steve asked as they parked in front of the shool.

Fuck! Natasha cursed herself. She completely forgot about Steve’s cousin B…Barky?….Uhm…. Borky?…Think Natasha, you’ve heard it a milion times over the summer.

Oh, who the fuck cares? She’ll hear it in the next 60 seconds anyway. She was actually pretty impresed, that Steve didn’t bring it up earlier. He probably didn’t want to seem too eager…

“Did I ever disappoint you?” Natasha bated her eyelashes at Steve innocently.

“Did you forget?” he was not impressed by her little theater.

“Yep, but I’ll have the booze. I promise.”

“We know you will. You are like the pigs, who search for the…. thing…. in the… ground…” Clint’s eyes went blank as he tried to remember what the thing was called.

“Anyway,” Steve continued with a deep sigh, when he saw Clint was not gonna come up with the name anytime soon. “I want you all to meet Bucky tonight, so his first day at school is not so awkward. So please,” he pointedly looked at Clint, “don’t be a dick.”

Bucky! Of course… Well, she liked Barky better.

“We’ll be on our best behaviour, I promise,” Natasha answered for both of them, before Clint made some awful joke about his dick.

“Maybe he’d like my dick,” Clint whispered to her, when Steve went ahead to meet Tony.

“Please don’t make your opening line tonight about your dick,” she pleaded, but the grin gave it away.

“You know me too well, princess,” Clint laughed a little.

And she did. Too fucking well to be honest. Natasha knew every secret, every dark thought and you better believe Clint had plenty of both.

“…please, Tony. Just tone it down a little tonight.”

Steve was giving Tony a little speech about his behaviour too and if Natasha loved something in the morning, it was Steve’s and Tony’s bickering.

“How dare you Rogers!” Tony looked shocked, “tone it down? Would you tell Albert Einstein to tone it down? Would you tell Leonardo DiCaprio to tone it down? Would you tell _Jesus_ to tone. it. down? I don’t think so.”

Steve’s mouth was open and he blinked at Tony a few times. “Fuck this,” he threw his hands in the air and marched to his class.

Tony could be a pain in the ass and a jerk (sometimes), but there was something , that drew Natasha to him.

 

“Money probably,” Clint joked, when she told him in fresh man year. Natasha laughed, but she and Tony quickly became allies.

 

“DiCaprio? Really?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

“That man is a genius,” he answered simply and Natasha nodded with a teasing smile. She couldn't actually argue with that.

“You know who is a genius? Jackie Chan, man. Pow pow… haaaaaa ya,” Clint demonstrated a few fighting moves that went along with his sound effects. Leaving both Natasha and Tony speechless. 

“I can’t believe I’ve ever had sex with you,” Natasha said with shaking head and with laughing Tony went into class.

* * *

 

Bucky just finished unpacking. He looked around his new room, his new home. It wasn’t bad at all. He was happy to be back in Brooklyn, but he missed the sunny California.

“Buck!” he heard his dad’s voice from downstairs, but before he could react his door swung open and Steve had him in headlock. For someone so big, Steve was fast.

“What the hell, Rogers,” he laughed, trying to make Steve let him go. “This is not very nice welcome home.”

Steve finally took pity on him and released him, embracing him in a quick hug.

“It's the only one you deserve,” Steve laughed and sat down on Bucky’s bed, “but, there’s much better welcome waiting for you.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Bucky never wanted to see that again.

“What? What welcome?”

“We’re going out with my friends,” Steve smiled proudly, expecting Bucky to be just as thrilled as he was.

Bucky took a deep breath. Of course he could use some entertainment right now, but Steve’s friends was not, what he had in mind.

“Since when you have friends?” Bucky slapped his knee friendly on his way to take his leather jacket.

“HaHaHa,” Steve deadpeaned and stood up showing him friendly (with much more strenght than necessary) out of the door.

“Dad, I’m going out with Steve,” Buck announced on his was out and without second look walked out.

“Bye Uncle James!” Steve waved before shutting the front door.

James eyed the beat up truck in front of their house. It looked awful. 

“This is the piece of shit you were saving for this whole time?”

“Don’t you dare talk about it like that. It’s special,” Steve gently patted hood of the car and Bucky was surprised the car did not fell apart.

“Special? Did you finally lose your virginity in it or something?” Bucky laughed as he got into the car, earning himself Steve's disapproving look.

“Fuck you, Buck. It was a gift, okay?” Steve had to give the engine a few kicks before the car responded and Buck just shook his head.

“Okay, Okay. Don’t get all defensive."

The car was decorated with all kind of trash. There was a bright red kiss on the window shade, a small arrow dangling from the review mirror and... 100$ bill glued  to the roof over Steve's head.

"Is that real?" Bucky asked, touching it lightly.

"Yep," Steve laughed, but didn't even try to explain. "Look, my friends can be a bit... overwhelming-"

 

“Calm down, Steve… I think I can survive a few of your friends,” Bucky dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

He knew Steve can be a little too dramatic sometimes, so Bucky refused to take him seriously. 

Well, let’s just say that maybe he should.

The first thing Bucky saw was a big, obivously hand made, writting of “Welcome home Barky!” in gold over the front doors.

“Who the hell is Barky?” he looked at Steve.

“I think that’s supposed to be you,” he laughed on his way to the door, “I kinda like it actually.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Steve!”

“Awwwww, c’mon Barky. Don’t be like that.”

“I hate you,” Bucky murmured, because he knew he’d loose this one no matter what.

When they finally got out of the car, Bucky heard the music blasting from behind the house. It sounded like the Chumbawamba. This is going to be interesting.

“I think they started without us.” 

Bucky was a few steps behind Steve, who was walking though the house, like it was his own. He even stopped by the fridge and took a beer for himself and Bucky.

The house wasn’t too big, but the interior was modern and looked like it cost more than the house. Bucky took a peak at some of the photos, trying to figure out who lives here, but before he could guess, Steve called out for him to stop snooping.

“Who lives here?” he asked walking behind him to the back door.

“You’re about to meet her,” he smiled and opened the door, letting Bucky go first.

The Chumbawamba was still on and singing along, with all his might, was obivously drunk blond guy, watching the girl who was swaying into the rhythm on top of a table with vodka in her hand. Her red hair was flying around her face and she was laughing.

Well, maybe Bucky would get his kind of enterteinment after all.

“Barky!” a guy with black hair, who just lifted his head from the table, yelled. Bucky looked at him and noticed a white powder under his nose.

“Barky!” The redhead yelled in union with the blond, her hands opening as if she was waiting for a hug and Bucky was more than ready to give it to her.


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really an AU? Kind of an AU. Bit of domestic fluff and bit of sexy time? Nothing explicit, tho.

There was something about Christmas, that just made people completely crazy. Maybe it wasn’t Christmas. Maybe it was the end of a year and people were like  _“I gotta do it, man. I made a New Years resolution about wiping the entire human race this year and I only have a month left!”_

Whatever the reason, both Bucky and Natasha haven’t seen each other properly for almost a month. They had an hour or two here and there. People would think, that they would spend the little time together fucking each other’s brains out, but after a long time apart it took them like 20 minutes top. 

Although there was the one time, when Natasha came back injured and her departure for the next mission had to be delayed. Not like she would ever get injured on purpose… never….

But finally after a month they both had the weekend off and when James got home, he was not surprised to find Natasha there. 

She was lounging on his couch in his dirty shirt and fluffy pink socks she got from Lila. He had a sudden urge to find out if that was all she was wearing, but he was sweaty and filthy and probably smelled like blood.

 

“Welcome home soldier,” she grinned up at him with a wink as he walked slowly to the couch.

“There’s only one home for me and I’ll bet I was missed terribly,” he dropped to his knees in front of her, his fingers tracing nonsense patterns from her fluffy socks up to her thighs. He heard her breathing hitch in her throat as he forced her thighs apart. He was more than happy to find out, that there was nothing between him and her already wet pussy.

“Oh, so terribly,” Natasha said in anticipation, her fingers curling and uncurling in the mattress. He looked up at her as he slowly sucked a skin on her thigh into his mouth. He wanted to touch her, felt like he was gonna die, if he didn't, but he wasn't gonna put his dirty hands on her.

Her hand now in his hair, trying to push him, where she needed him. Instead James gently bit on the skin still in his mouth, applying more and more pressure, until he heard her yelp and she yanked at his hair.

He released her thigh and grinned up at her as his hands went from her thighs to her ass. He effortlessly stood up with her in his hands and her legs wrapped around his hips.

“You are so mean,” she pouted grinding down onto his clothed hard on, making him squeez her ass.

“Oh, believe me, Natalia,” he whispered into her neck as he walked them into his room, “I’m gonna be very _mean_ tonight.”

By the time he got into his room, Natasha got his pants unzipped and now he was shuffling around the room, trying to get to bathroom with jeans around his ankles. The fact that her palm was pressing against his dick, making every step more unstable than the last, was not very helping.

She had her own “mean” ways.

 

“Why are my bed sheets pink?” Natasha looked up at him, like he was crazy and it probably was a stupid question to ask in that moment, but… he had no idea why he stopped kissing Natasha just to ask to be honest.

 

“Because you haven’t changed your bed sheets for two months, James. And you don’t have a spare, so I had to get one of mines,” she untangled herself from his grasp and sat on the pink bed.

 

“Why pink though?” he asked stupidly.

_Just say thank you and get her to the fucking shower Barnes!_

 

“Don’t know? It looks nice in here? It’s not like I’m trying to mark my territory.”

At that moment, seeing her giggle on his bed and her bed sheets, something clicked and he couldn’t put a finger on it, but his mouth obviously knew what was going on.

“Why don’t you bring all your bed sheets here?”

Smooth, Barnes.

“What? And what am I supposed to sleep in? Get your own bed sheets.”

“No, you would sleep in your bed sheets. Here.” His mind was finally catching up.

“What the hell are you talking about Barnes?”

“Do you seriously not understand what I’m saying to you?”

“You say meemee. No one knows what the fuck you're saying,” she stood up, obviously frustrated with him  and he'll be damned, if it didn't make him fall in love a little more.

“Goddammit, move in with me, woman!” 

For the first time he saw Natasha speechless. She was staring at him with her mouth open. She didn’t even blink. 

Suddenly he felt too exposed and just because he was half naked, but because they never talked about this. Maybe she doesn’t want to. Oh God, did he just fucked up everything? Is she gonna break up with him? 

“Natalia?” he asked quietly, not able to stand the silence anymore.

“Are you sure? I-I mean…” she looked lost, her eyes going from him to the floor, to the fucking bed sheets. She was just as scared as he was.

Bucky took a few unstable steps towards her, his metal hand cupping her face. “Yep. I’m sure. I love you, Nat. What’s the worst that can happen? You catch me jerking off? It’s not like you haven’t seen that before,” he snickered, kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips and nodded.

“That reminds me,” she grinned walking around him to the bathroom door, taking off his shirt and leaving it in a puddle by the door, “we were about to celebrate.”

“Oh please, keep the socks on,” he laughed, following right behind.


End file.
